weeblsstufffandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:JCM
Hi JCM -- we are excited to have you as part of the Wikia community! Thank you for your interest in . Since this wiki has been inactive for some time, I have granted you admin rights here so that you can help to bring it to life. As to a name change, we've found that sites ranks higher in search engines if the wiki's topic ("Weebl's Stuff"), which people are most likely to use as search keywords, is used in the sitename. We can change it if you really want to, but we don't recommend it as it may make it harder for new readers and editors to find your project. Starting or relaunching a wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success -- previous users may have missed some of these steps. * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine What do you think you're doing? What do you think you're doing, changing the logo, editing like you own the wiki? I am the owner, not you! :The ownership was transferred to me, as Catherine said above you. You can still come back, but unless you have a talk with Catherine, you'll have to share the powers. JCM (talk· ) 22:38, 14 November 2008 (UTC) ::Hi -- please remember no one owns a wiki. Admins are just ordinary users with a few extra tools for building and protecting the project. I hope that the two of you will collaborate and have fun making this a great place for Weebl fans to find what they need. — Catherine (talk) 02:25, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Lol, JCM It's Lemon. 20:33, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Beatlepedia I requested a Wikia wiki and I had someone make you an account there so you may help. I also will give you sysop powers. KawaiiLemon 01:04, 29 November 2008 (UTC) :Um, that request is going to be rejected because of a similar wiki here. JCM (talk· ) 02:25, 29 November 2008 (UTC) ::Darn. KawaiiLemon 03:44, 29 November 2008 (UTC) :::Okay, I requested one about colors. KawaiiLemon 03:51, 29 November 2008 (UTC) ::::been done too http://color.wikia.com --Uberfuzzy 12:19, 29 November 2008 (UTC) :::::...Damn. Time for a new one. --KawaiiLemon 17:40, 29 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::I've got an idea. Do what I did. Find an inactive wiki with an interesting topic and request ownership of it here, because nearly every good topic has already been made. JCM (talk· ) 17:54, 29 November 2008 (UTC) skin problems ok, got the monobook/monaco logo stuff straightened out (only about the hundreth time i've had to do that, really should write a guide on help.wikia.com on dual logos. anywho, about your monobook.css problem , yeah, its doing that for me too, its not something on your end, so dont panic. its something screwy with the cache servers that wont let go of that specific filename for some reason. we'er working with the technical staff to get it resolved as soon as possible, as its a problem on some other wikis too right now. i'll keep you posted once its fixed. --Uberfuzzy, Wikia Helper, 12:27, 29 November 2008 (UTC) :The cache problems for monobook.css should now be fixed. any changes should take effect once saved (well, after a browser hard reload of course). sorry about that. --Uberfuzzy 23:20, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Question. Question, do you work for Weebls Stuff? Because I saw your notice on the wiki at Weebls Stuff and was wondering. Or is that for any registered user on the site? --Piebob2323 02:17, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :The latter. JCM (talk· ) 23:43, 18 December 2008 (UTC) We miss you please come back... :True story! A lot my time I spent whining because I miss your presence. Come back, Jicem :( - The Noid OK, JCM, it's time to come out of hiding. OK, JCM. You've taken your sweet time, and now I'm here to bring you back to the WUW. You've missed some pretty big things, including one you're not going to want to miss. For the most part, we all miss you, too. Just like what Noid evidenced. I'll give you your time, but it would be nice to talk to you again. So please, come back to the WUW. Chaosvii7 02:08, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Weeblpedia looks good and I've added it to the spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 21:55, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Are you still active here? and do you want to link this wiki to ours? Wikigrounds. Please contact me. Icedragon64 10:25, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :Oh yeah, of course. I'll definitely get to you. 17:47, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :D HIYA~ Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:28, June 3, 2010 (UTC) The heck bruh? About that thing where I was reporting Star Alliance members. It's false. I never even knew what Star Alliance even was until I saw that "What is this Star Alliance group" thread. Totally untrue. It's probably some user who has a grudge on me for pointless reasons. Nowhere and everywhere! (B00M) (talk) 00:50, August 13, 2013 (UTC)